Christy Martin/Quotes
Wandering around *We need like snack break and tea break in school. *I'm so bored. I wish something would happen. *I feel trapped here. I belong with the famous people. *I wonder what everyone is talking about this week. *What if I start a rumor about me being a princess? *Life is so boring... Greeting *Hiya! *Hi. *Hello. Greeting Jimmy *Hi! I'm so glad to see you. *Hello you! In the flesh Greeting authority *Hello ma'am! *Hello! Greeting in bad terms *Oh! It's you. Hi. *Hello, loser. *Hi, but I don't know you. Greeting when scared *Uh...hello. Saying goodbye *There's a girl who got breast implants so I have to go gossip. *I have to go be bored somewhere else now. *I have to go brush my hair now, so bye. Saying goodbye to other students *See ya. *Goodbye! *Bye-bye. Butt pinched *Ouch! *That's not funny! Requesting a gift *Can you give me something that will remind me of you? *Do you have something special for me? When receiving a gift *(Gasp) I'm really touched! *This is so sweet! When flirted with *I like being alone with you. *If you kiss once a day, you live longer. After kissing *I can't wait to graduate so I can do that all the time! *I heard like ten people made out here. *Let's try not to tell anyone! Giving a gift *Here dear! Seeing a boy in the Girls' Dorm/bathroom When freaking out *Gross! *Yucky! *What's he doing there?! When friendly *Well, why are you here? Complimenting Jimmy's appearance *Hey! You look nice! *Where did you get that shirt? It's cute! *Cool shoes! They're comfortable? *I like those pants! They're hot! *That hat looks good on you! *Somebody was telling me about your haircut. It's nice! Bumped into Friendly *Ow! It's okay. *No worries. Unfriendly *What are you doing? *Would you watch it?! *That hurt! *I hear you do this to everyone. *No wonder everyone says you're clumsy. *So it's true! You lack coordination! *Watch it, please! Bumped into Jimmy after he's expelled *Please! Loser! Hit with a dead rat *Eeeeeww! Just kill me! Gross! Hit with a stink bomb *(coughing) This is so much worse than I heard. Grossed out *That's sick! I'm gonna tell everybody! Hit by a car/bike *I have friends who will help me! *This is so embarrassing! *I'm not worried, help is on the way. Knocked off bike *Oh no! *What happened?! Seeing successful bike trick *That's cool! *You know who else can do that? Seeing failed bike trick *Oops! *Too bad! Commenting freak show *I heard some freaks can look at one eye with the other! For real! Commenting carnival rides *That was fun! *I wanna go again! Joining food fight *Game on! Hit by a sneak attack *What was that?! *Hey! Hit by friendly fire *It's me! Stop! *Look! It's Christy! *Stop it, silly! Payback *I hope you'll be humiliated before his friends! Calling for help *Everybody help me out here! *I need help! Starting a fight *I'm gonna give people something to gossip about! *No curriculum! While fighting *Here's a present! *Take this and be quiet! *Just for you! *There! Chasing someone *I'll scratch you face! *I'm gonna beat you and say you tried to violate me! Out of breath *(panting) I really need to be in a summer vacation right now (panting) Hidden from *This is why people say you're like a squirrel! *I'll make sure people know how lame you are! Knocked out *I'm finished.... ah. *What will everyone say! *Wake me up when school is over! *Please don't tell anyone! Spit on *That is GROSS! Watching a fight *Show me something I can talk about! *Are you dancing? *Are you fighting or flirting? Seeing a friend being attacked *Are you okay? *Oh no! Grooming *I wonder if washing your face makes you wrinkle. *I'm so young and full of hope. When the fire alarm goes off *I heard somebody was planning on setting off the alarm. Laughing Laughing at friends *Ha ha ha ha you make me laugh! Laughing at other people *That is ridiculous! Jeering *Go go go! *I want entertainment! *Prove everyone wrong! *Go for the jugular! Seeing someone tagging a wall *That's so not cool! I'm gonna tell everyone! Seeing something cool *Wow! *Neat! Seeing something lame *It's kind of lame! *It's okay...I guess. Reacting to weapon fired *There it goes! *Dodge, people, dodge! Reacting to vandalism *Stop! *You devil! What are you doing?! Snitching *I really shouldn't be telling you about this incident, but I will. *I'm not naming names but there's a person who has done a lot of very bad things. Puking *I can't hold it! *(Belching noise) Flustered *Everyone says you're a peace-loving person. *I can see why people say you're a true diplomat. Indignant *Ah, what was that for?! *I'm gonna tell everyone what you did! *You're going to be laughed at everywhere! Complaining *I'm so bored I want to strangle myself with a tie! *I'm so sick of this school, I can set it on fire! Insulting *You can lick my shoe sole! *You're lame. *Wimp! *Show me your loser face! *I can whip you with my ribbon! *I can strangle you with a tie! *You're not even worth talking about. *(Shoving) Gotcha! *(Shoving) Uh-huh! Insulting the new kid *Is it true that you occasionally suck your thumb? Insulting Jimmy's appearance * Mister number one on the worst-dressed list. *Did you hear about this really ugly hat that's missing? * Sorry about that accident at the barber. *Does the shirt smell worst than it looks? *Are those pants part of the clown suit? *Those shoes are like giants bugs! *Can you cover your face, so I can just look at the cool clothes? *How you like your eggs? On your face? *I heard you have a really ugly tattoo. Wow! Insulting Jimmy when expelled *Nobody even wants to talk about you now! When insulted Intimidated *Don't be mean, I just want to graduate! *I'm just a regular kid! Don't pick on me! Ignoring insult *You mean nothing to me. *Thanks, I like your work too. *Your words have no effect. *I'm so upset I'm getting sleepy. Comebacks after being insulted *Calm down! Nobody likes you! *Easy now! Don't make me talk about your mom! *Wanna run to the bathroom before you get too excited?! *How's that bed-wetting problem? *At least I'm not a whining boy! *You're going down! Crying * I wanna get away from this place (sobbing) Scared *(Sobbing) I can't believe it! *This is just...too much! (sobs) When bullied Before being given a swirlie *Wait! I'll tell you anything you wanna know! *Wait! After being given a swirlie *I hate my life! I wanna move! When shoved into a locker/being given a wedgie, etc *People warned me about you! *Everyone will know your most embarrassing secrets! Leading the way *After me! *Stay with me! When Jimmy doesn't follow her *No! Not that way! *Hello?! Wrong way! Whining *it's boring everyday and then you die! What is that? *Mmmm When the TV is turned off *(Gasp) Hey! Conversing Initiating conversation *So, you know what else? *Anywho Rumors *Oh my god! Did you see Mandy making herself sick in the toilet again? *I swear she got a nose job and she's like only 12. It's totally not cool. *Ms. Phillips hits on male students. *Did you hear there's fresh blood on the floor of the hole? *I hear everyone is betting on the Jocks this year. *School elections are always rigged with money changing hands. Chapter 1 *Somebody said Gary is actually a lot older. Chapter 2 *The Preps say they have a secret plan to beat the Greasers. Chapter 3 *Lola's made out at all the spots with new graffiti. Chapter 4 *Rumor has it there'll be more pictures of Mandy coming. Chapter 5 *I heard the Preps are taking a trip abroad when school is out. Chapter 6 *Did you hear? Mr. Burton is in therapy after that incident. Conversing at the Girls' Dorm/bathroom *I hear almost all the Prep boys are carrying protection. Reacting to rumor *That's what I heard too! *That's not the latest. *Yeah, but it's a secret. *That is unbelievable Whining *I can't stand it here! What if a never leave Bullworth?! *One time I spread a rumor about a girl and she ran away! *I'm so bored, sometimes I feel like I'm boring! *I have to tell people what I know. I'm a communicator. Reacting to whining *Everyone knows that already. *It's okay. That's like old news. *Nobody cares, we're too busy. *That's great, no, really. Statements *It's terrible that our privacy is invaded often. *I don't understand why people are so serious, it's just school! *I think summer break should be like five months long. *Why do we have to do homework? *I don't like having Mr. Burton as a Gym teacher. He's such a creep! Conversing with ally *I keep my mouth shut when I have nothing to say. *I never tell a lie unless it's a white lie. *I going to move to a big city with big rumors. *I never forget a rumor once I hear it. *I like everyone, I like to hear everyone's stories. Responses *That is amazing! *People say that's a good thing. *Someone else was saying that about you. Questions *Have you ever been to a school in a big city? *Have you ever spread a rumor that wasn't true? *Have you seen a celebrity of close? *Did you ever start a rumor about yourself? *Did you ever get your haircut in a real salon? Replying questions *No, n-no, no. *Sure! Totally! *I don't think so. *Yeah I think. During missions Chapter I *Hey, check it out... a new boy. *Sure, it's right outside between the Boys' Dorm and Harrington House. *It's right outside, dumbass. Can't miss it. Chapter II *I can't believe lunch is late again. How immature! *Hey, Angie! Check this out! *This is the picture I'm putting into the Yearbook. Does it make me look fat? *Yeah, you're right, I'm being silly. *Okay. *This is so exciting! Chapter IV *Where did they go? It's like there's a thief in the laundry room or something. *This is so annoying. *Sure thing, you big bull, but you gotta keep the costume on. *Let's see your moves! *C'mon, Mascot! Do your thing! *Not bad for a guy in a furry animal outfit. *Ha ha, I keep forgetting how dorky that is. *Yay! School spirit! *Hey, would you look at how much our Mascot sucks? *Guys! Our Mascot's trying to embarrass us... Chapter V *Liar! *You're ugly and nasty! Errands related quotes Requesting help *Can you help me please? Just like for a second? Receiving help *Rumor has it... this is the deal. Errands *Hey Jimmy, I need to get back to the Girls' Dorm. Would you please walk me home? *I need to go back to the motel, but I don't want to go alone. Would you please walk me there? *Jimmy? Won't you walk with me a while? *I have to get to the store, but I'm bored. Won't you walk me there? *Would you be a dear and walk me to the store? That'd be just super. *I totally have to go somewhere but, I don't want to go alone. Would you please walk with me? Category:Character Quotes